


Wymiana

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Sorting Ceremony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy dzień szkoły Albusa Pottera i Scorpiusa Malfoya przyniósł nieprzewidziane zdarzenia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wymiana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vertauscht](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/159617) by Rochwen97. 



Drzwi przedziału powoli przesunęły się i pojawiła się w nich blondwłosa głowa. Malfoyowski blond, to dla Albusa było od razu jasne. Chłopcem za drzwiami był Scorpius Malfoy.

– Tu jest jeszcze wolne? – zapytał nieśmiało.

Chwila. Nieśmiało? Od kiedy Malfoy jest nieśmiały? Czy on coś przegapił?

– Możesz usiąść – powiedział łaskawie. Zaciekawiło go to, ale może on tylko szuka spokojnego miejsca. 

– Dziękuję. Wszyscy, z którymi miałem do czynienia do tej pory wyzywali mnie od śmierciożerców i wyrzucali albo próbowali się podlizywać. To jest piekło.

Ha! On ma do tego smykałkę.

– Traktuj mnie podobnie. To znaczy jakbym się podlizywał, a nie nazywał śmierciożercą.

Cisza. Co na to ten, po którym można się spodziewać, że będzie twoim wrogiem? Wreszcie Scorpius przerwał milczenie.

– Miałem o tobie inne zdanie.

– Inne?

Usiadł wyprostowany i powiedział:

– Syn wielkiego człowieka, który jest znany już od swoich narodzin. Myślałem, że będziesz zadzierać nosa.

– Ach, to. Myślę, że nasza rodzina trzyma nas w ryzach. Mama często powtarza nam, że jesteśmy wspaniali, ale równie często mówi, że nie powinniśmy uważać się za sławnych, bo nic nie zrobiliśmy, żeby tak było. Nawiasem mówiąc, myślałem, że Malfoy będzie zadzierał nosa jeszcze wyżej. – W międzyczasie pociąg pozostawił za sobą Londyn. Za oknami prześlizgiwały się zielone pola z owcami i nielicznymi krowami. – Co byłoby prawdopodobne, jeśli ktoś jest codziennie wyzywany od śmierciożerców.

– Oh, ale… Nie możesz na to nic poradzić. To nie jest tak jak wtedy, podczas wojny.

Zawstydzony podrapał się po nosie.

– Kto wie na co byśmy się zdecydowali… Może byłbyś członkiem Zakonu, a ja śmierciożercą?

– Jasne, a Merlin był czarnoksiężnikiem.

– Tylko tak mówię.

– W porządku, chciałeś być miły – Scorpius kiwnął głową – w rzeczywistości jesteś na prawdę w porządku.

– Ty też. Może pójdę do Slytherinu. Nie byłoby z tobą tak źle.

– Albo mnie przydzielą do Gryffindoru.

A potem oboje wybuchnęli długim i gwałtownym śmiechem na myśl o niedorzeczności takiej sytuacji.

***

– Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion.

Z przekonaniem podchodzi do stołka, siada na nim i zakłada tiarę na głowę. Przy nim kapelusz potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu na podjęcie decyzji i mogłoby być to podejrzane, ale wreszcie krzyczy:

– Gryffindor!

Ślizgoni, którzy już chcieli zacząć klaskać zamarli, tak samo jak Gryfoni. Jakby z wahaniem Scorpius ruszył do stołu swojego nowego domu i posłał Albusowi krzywy uśmiech.

***

– Potter, Albus Severus.

Już prawie całkowicie spokojny siada na stołku i pozwala żeby tiara opadła na jego oczy.

– Kolejny Potter, tak, tak… Twój brat zapewniał mnie, że powinieneś dołączyć do Slytherinu. - To typowy James. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że w tamtej chwili naprawdę o tym myślał. – Hmmm… myślę, że może mieć rację.

– Co? – pomyślał przerażony Albus. – Nie możesz! Scorpius jest już w Gryffindorze, oprócz niego prawie nikogo nie znam. No i co powie wujek Ron.

Kapelusz wydawał się czuć niezręcznie.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić, chłopcze – szepnął mu do ucha. – Nie jesteś nawet wystarczająco blisko Gryffindoru. Może Ravenclaw, najlepszy byłby Slytherin, ale rzeczywiście nie ma potrzeby narażać cię na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo.

Ale wtedy ten głupi kapelusz powiedział:

– Bądź co bądź chwilę temu chciałeś… Slytherin! – krzyknął na całą Wielką Salę.

I już nie było odwrotu. Z krzywym uśmiechem Albus ruszył do swoich nowych współlokatorów, którzy zaczęli klaskać z wahaniem. Trzeba przynajmniej zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

***

Przy stołach Slytherinu i Gryffindoru siedzą Scorpius i Albus, pod ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i czują się w jakiś sposób… wymienieni.


End file.
